


Long Poetic Titles Aren't Really Necessary (kinda abandoned???)

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, M/M, but alana and zoe are only friends, but it gets juicy in this fic, but this lowkey lit af so stay tuned, cause here they deserve friends, ik ur confused about the ship tags, so both jonnor hoes and covan hoes get statisfied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The whole process is tiring for everyone. Getting over trauma is a tiring process no matter how big or small. So, why were these five teens singled out especially out of the millions how go through a traumatic experience. Well, these seemingly non-threatening teens (except for maybe one) were all put into a box and shipped off to this..place for about an hour and a half  for two days a week. All of them had come from near and far just to share a therapist.(BEING REVISED/REBUILT? http://archiveofourown.org/works/13214823/chapters/30228282 OVER THERE IS WHERE THE NEW ONE IS)





	Long Poetic Titles Aren't Really Necessary (kinda abandoned???)

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Ik it's been awhile but, I've finally made a freaking decision. Sorry if I disappoint you but, I've decided to start over and do everything clean slate. idk if by the end I'll return to writing bmc fics but, right now I feel really disconnected with the characters. If you're still here, thank u v much and enjoy this fic-eroni

The whole process is tiring for everyone. Getting over trauma is a tiring process no matter how big or small. So, why were these five teens singled out especially out of the millions how go through a traumatic experience. Well, these seemingly non-threatening teens (except for maybe one) were all put into a box and shipped off to this..place for about an hour and a half for two days a week. All of them had come from near and far just to share a therapist.

“Hello, I am Alana Beck and I took performance enhancing drugs since I was 10.” The dark-skinned girl said, coldly staring at anybody who dared to look at her funny. When she realized nobody actually was, she let her guard down and let her eyes soften.

“Yeah, that’s nice Alana, hi, hello I’m Jared Klienman,” the kid next to her stood up from his chair. “and when I was, like, 10, I was sold for a half ounce of weed.” Jared finished, pushing up his glasses and sitting down quickly.

“Half an ounce?” A kid in all black and scraggly long hair asked, squinting.

“Yup, half an ounce. I thought I’d at least be worth two ounces but, hey.” Jared answered. Dr. Sherman, the shared therapist, winced at Jared’s words. At least he has a sort-of moderate level of self worth? That’s an upside to this, right?

“Jesus, that’s rough.” The kid added again, rubbing his slightly redden eyes.

“Connor, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Dr. Sherman intervened, clearing her throat.

“You already did it for me.” Connor groaned, sliding down in his seat

“Connor, don’t be an ass and just do it.” The girl next to him with light brown hair said, seeming to be annoyed by him breathing.

“What are you gonna do, put a knife to my throat again?” He threatened, crossing his arms.

“Okay you two, settle down. Connor, state your full name and your—” Dr. Sherman got in the way yet again seemingly being the only peace maker.

“Problem? Okay. Hey my name is Connor Murphy and I used to suck dick for meth and then tried to off myself.” Connor said plainly with zero emotion whatsoever. Speaking in monotone seem to be the only think he enjoyed in life.

“I’m Zoe Murphy, his sister. Sorry for my massive asshole, fuck-face brother.” Zoe started quickly to prevent any questions directed towards her brother.

“I tried to kill Connor twice and stabbed a kid with a dull in the hand in the second grade.". The boy next to her, Evan Hansen, let out a weird noise of distress.  

"Don’t worry though, I have no arrest charges or shit like that. I just have ‘anger issues’.” She explained, putting quotation marks around the last words. Connor rolled up his shirt to show the stab wound on the center of his abdomen. Jared pulled up his shirt to show an almost exactly matching scar.

“Holy shit, fuck yeah dude.” Connor smiled. Jared didn’t say anything, he just smiled and rolled his shirt back down. Evan had his eyes bulging out of his eyes. Why was he put with these clinically insane people?

“H-Hello, I’m Evan Hansen a-and I watched my d-dad get m-murdered.” Evan stuttered out, not lifting his gaze from the hem of his blue polo shirt, letting his unsigned cast sit on his legs. He thought that that situation was way less uneventful then everyone else’s. Everybody was silent, keeping to themselves not even wanting to move in fear that it would set someone off. Suddenly the uncomfortable static that lingered at the top of the room like heat had settled down and touched everybody.

“Usually group therapy is separated into different subjects. For example suicide or substance abuse,” Dr. Sherman nodded her head towards Connor who sunk deeper into his seat.

“But you guys are different. You’ve all had a run in with the law before. You’ve all have an experience with death, as I’ve been told. You’ve all been diagnosed with depression and at least one other type of mental disorder. Listen, you’re not my first but, you guys are definitely way more interesting than anything I’ve seen before. You have managed to get over yet, get stuck on very traumatizing events in you lives. I am very, very excited to see what progress all of you will make. So, let’s start with the basics; icebreakers. ‘Never have I ever’, shall we?” Dr. Sherman finished, smile on her. Just then, everybody met everybody else’s eyes. It was the first time that the 18 year-olds (and one 17-year-old) looked really deep at each other and connected with each other. They all completely fucking hated icebreakers.

“Aww Christ, really?” Connor groaned, sliding so far into his chair, he actually thudded onto the floor. Evan let out a small snort but, when everybody turned to him his face turned bright red.

“C-Come on. I don’t argue a l-lot but, i-icebreakers…” Evan trailed off, picking at his cast.

“Werido with a cast is right, icebreakers are shitty.” Jared agreed,

“I usually like to engage in social activities and grow bonds with my peers but, for some reason, icebreakers make me distance myself…” Alana trails off.

“Yeah, for the first time, I’m siding with my brother. I don’t like icebreakers at all.” Zoe sighs, picking her brother from off the ground. Once Connor is on his, Zoe throws her hands off of him and wipes her hands on the sides of her jeans

“It’s just this one thing,” Jared tries explain.

“Yeah!” Alana agrees, somehow.

“I hate it when on the first day of school we have to do dumbass trust exercises which are just glorified icebreakers.” Connor complains.

“And it’s kinda l-like ‘Why do w-we have to do them i-if I’m not gonna talk to a-any of these p-people again’?” Evan rambles. Dr. Sherman sits back as she watches the young adults rant and vent about how absolutely idiotic getting to know other kids are. Although it is slightly worrying how pessimistic these kids are, it is comforting to know that they are slowly starting to feel comfortable near each other.

**Author's Note:**

> smh smh smh smh smh  
> Follow me on twitter shit memes: PanBerry_Bitch  
> inactive but hey, follow my Tumblr: musicalsfuckmeup


End file.
